


Pitch and Yaw

by LadyLustful



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Flirting, Pre-Het, Punk Rock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: If you ever wanted Raton boy getting seduced by Abby Sciuto of NCIS, have mercy, I wrote this drunk.Or, mostly Abby drooling over that hunk because who wouldn't.





	Pitch and Yaw

The club is not her scene, exactly. It's more metal than goth, really, or some muddly mix of punk, goth, metal and generally rocker, but then the drinks are drinkable and the atmosphere is fun and some people are pretty.  
And by some people she means specifically that tall punk rocker, standing head and shoulders over everybody else, all muscle and pretty olive skin and eyeliner and chiselled features and lips to die for and a gel-spiked mohawk haircut. He looks... larger than life, really, primeval, no, really, like some ancient archetype of anarchy that really precedes written word, let alone punk rock, or an old-times warrior or... Point is, he is pretty. Awfully pretty in an awfully powerful, impressive way, the kind that screams “90% brute force and the rest is magical”. So yeah, pretty. And he doesn't seem to be with anyone, really, all absorbed in a band that try to be Rammstein and do not quite manage it, but do manage to be thouroughly tolerable, all alone amidst the moshing, dancing, drinking crowd, a rock. Like Mount Rushmore, except far prettier.   
“Are you alone?” She startles him, yelling over the noise, and he turns, making her come face to face with his nipples. Nice nipples. Veery nice nipples.   
“I came here with a friend, but he has left with a woman so yes.”   
“How about we get another drink together, then maybe go somewhere quieter?”   
“Maybe”, he one-eigth-of-a-smiles. “Just lemonade for me, please.”


End file.
